


The Parks

by mukbangchan



Category: EXO-L
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukbangchan/pseuds/mukbangchan
Summary: "Gosh you literally walk like a man.""Well I'm SORRY that I am." Baekhyun spat out in his heavy country accent as he pulled down the uncomfortable skirt."You're about to great my parents, at least sound like you're a normal human being." I just Rolled my eyes."Well I'm sorry that I don't butter your biscuits the way you want em." Baekhyun scoffed.Baekhyun, a small town boy from the South, comes strutting his stuff, into Park Chanyeols classy New Yorker life style.Did I mention Baek's his girlfriend?Started:11-6-18Ended:_______!TOP YEOL!BOTTOM BAEK!{short chaps}{regular updates}





	The Parks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello New comers!  
> I’m a new writer on this site and I wanted to share some of the works I’ve created in the past, so I’ll will starting using this site more often to create! I hope you enjoy! UwU

'So where does a pretty human like you come from?' The cab driver asked with a puff of smoke following him from his lit cigar.

'louisiana.' I replied looking out the window seeing the amazing city of New York. I just moved here to attend college and get out of my small town. I didn't belong there. I needed something bigger, better.

'And may I ask your name beauty?' The cab driver asked in a flirtatious tone which came off in a creepy way because of the obvious age gap between us. I rolled my eyes before proceeding to answer him.

'Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.' 

 

 

'There you go princess' the cab driver said as he pulled up in front of my new apartment and took my bags out of the trunk.

I was going to thank him and give him some money when I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me into a buff chest.

The smell of this person was of old oil rags and cigar smoke.

'So Princess how about you say you and I can go up there and you know do a little talking?' The cab driver whispered in my ear. Disgusted I pulled out a one dollar bill and turned around and slapped him with it.

'I'm sorry, but I don't give my body to low lives like yourself-' I said beginning to walk to the front of my building. I looked back at the shock cab driver.

'Have a nice day sir' I mocked in my Louisiana accent as I waved my hand and walked in my new home.

 

'Hello~ my name is Hirai Momo, but please just call me Momo.' The girl at the front desk said her name in a friendly way.

'Hi I'm Byun Baekhyun' I replied trying to be as friendly as her. But I couldn't, how could one be so nice and look as cute?

'So here are your keys to your new apartment. If you need anything there is a call button to the front desk on the answer com by ur front door.' Momo said handing me some keys.

'Thanks Momo.' I walked to my front door and opened it. It was small but it was cute. I start unpacking and getting my things in order. I finish with one or two boxes still unpacked but I didn't mind much.

 

'So Momo what's good around here to get some coffee?' I asked.

'Well café Loca is right down the street to your left. But if you go to your right café KoKo is there.' She smiled at me.

'Which place is your favorite?' I asked trying to get a better answer than having to choose between left or right.

'Café KoKo is my personal favorite, here I'll give you my cousins name and you can get a free drink on me.' Momo offered. She was so nice I wouldn't want her to pay for my coffee addiction.

'Oh no no you don't have to.' I tried to reason with her.

'Don't worry about it I want to, sorta like a welcoming you to the city sort of thing.' 

'Ok'

 

Luhan eh? I read the note Momo gave me and proceeded to walk to café KoKo till I ran into tall figure. The man was fucking tall as hell and had jet black hair styled and gelled in a neat way. He wore a expensive suit and had a person following him with a drink and note pad. Must be his assistant.

'Oops sorry love let me help you' he said holding his hand out for me to take it. I got off the ground and wiped the non existent dirt off my pants.

'Oh sorry and thank you' I said getting lost in his eyes. Damn he is so fucking hot I can't.

'Hope to see you around' he winked at me.

'Yeah hopefully. Wait what's your name?' I asked.

'Wu Yifan, but call me Kris love.' He smiled. He signal something to his assistant and gave me a piece of paper.

'Call me sometime. You seem new to the city so I can show you around if you want.' 

'Ok thanks' I smiled as he walked away.

 

I walked to café KoKo and opened the door. The smell of coffee roast and vanilla flavoring filled the aroma. I walked to the front counter and held the piece of paper in my hand.

'Hi I'm Luhan!' The overly excited deer yelled at me.  
\------


End file.
